A Conversation Never To Be Forgotten
by dogpoker
Summary: A song fic with Sarah McLachlan's World on Fire. Harry has sought out the help of many people but remains strictly close with God. After Pansy's family tragedy, can Harry give Pansy hope with his relationship to God?


My last fic for 2004.

**Summary**: A conversation with God is more then Pansy can take after her father dies from a car crash. A conversation with one of the most unlikely of people is more then she has ever asked for.

**Lyrics to**: World on Fire by Sarah McLachlan

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of this fic except the plot. I also do not own the book _Conversations With God_, it was written by Neale Walsch.

**World on Fire**

She clasped her hands together, intertwining her fingers and looked up at the Holy Cross. She never thought she would have to do this but she was now.

"Please God, help me get through this rough life ahead of me without the only man there ever was in my life. I need strength more then I will ever need it now. I need it to get up and carry on." Pansy looked down at the floor and watched her tear drops plop down and splash the floor. "Please God, be careful with my father. Please God; show me that you only take the best of souls."

Pansy got up and ran out of the room and into the snowy streets. She couldn't handle talking to someone that all muggles looked up to; a Godly figure.

_Hearts are worn in these dark ages_

_You're not alone in this story's pages_

_Night has fallen amongst the living and the dying_

_And I try to hold it in; yeah I try to hold it in_

She wiped her tears away and then walked into a near by coffee shop. She looked around and all the tables were full except one. She approached the person who was sitting there.

"Mind if I sit here, Potter?" Pansy asked politely though in a shaky voice.

"Go for it," Harry Potter told her as he read a book. He looked at her.

"What happened?"

"None of your business." Pansy told him. He continued reading his book and Pansy couldn't stand the fact that he wasn't persisting on knowing.

_The worlds on fire and_

_It's more than I can handle_

_I dive into the water_

_I try to pull my ship_

_I try to bring more_

_More than I can handle_

_Bring it to the table_

_Bring what I am able_

"My dad died in a crash, he was taking a stupid muggle taxi to London and the stupid muggle driver was probably drunk."

"Now you know how it feels." Harry said lamely still reading his book.

"Don't talk about my dad like that."

"I wasn't, I was just saying that now you know how it feels." Harry looked over his book but she looked at the title of his book.

"Conversations With God?" Pansy asked. "Why do you believe in someone that isn't even real?"

"Because I've got no one else that _believes_ in _me_." Harry watched as more people came in. He got up and put his jacket on trying to make room in the crowded coffee house.

"Where are you going?"

"The Arena, you know that place where its sort of like this but has a little dance floor in the middle."

"Mind if I come." Pansy asked. He responded with a lame 'sure'. Pansy followed him, tears still burning her eyes.

"Have you ever had a conversation with God?" Pansy asked.

"Many times, like the time that my cousin almost died from pneumonia. He hates me, but someone shouldn't die without living life to the fullest. He hasn't reached the top of the mountain yet. What about you?" Pansy listened to his words of kindness.

_I watch the heavens and I find a calling_

_Something I can do to change this moment_

_Stay close to me while the sky is falling_

_Don't wanna be left alone, don't wanna be alone_

"I think so,"

They entered The Arena and sat down at a table together.

"I don't know if I can carry on without him. I never thought I'd be without him."

"Because you were happy and you never saw it coming. For me, I never knew anything." Harry continued reading his book. He seemed so into it and Pansy wished she knew what was so interesting about it.

"Read me a passage." Pansy demanded. Harry looked up at her and then back down at his book. He started reading.

_Whom does God communicate? Are there special people? Are there special times?_

_All people are special, and all moments are golden. There is no person and there is no time one more special than another. Many people choose to believe that God communicates in special ways and only with special people. This removes the mass of people from responsibility for hearing My message, much less receiving it (which is another matter), and allows then to take someone else's word for everything. You don't have to listen to Me, for you've already decided that other have heard from Me on every subject, and you have them listen to. By listening to what other people thing they hear Me say, you don't have to think at all. _

"You must really like that book."

"I've already read it twice."

"Why read it more than once?" Pansy said.

"Why not? The more in tact with God you are, the better life seems to get." Silence seemed to fill the space between them and Pansy started to understand why Potter needed God more then she did. He had never done anything wrong except try to make things better and that was always a crime, wasn't it?

_The worlds on fire and_

_It's more than I can handle_

_I dive into the water_

_I try to pull my ship_

_I try to bring more_

_More than I can handle_

_Bring it to the table_

_Bring what I am able_

"Am I bad person?" Pansy asked.

"No, you're just mean most of the time."

"I guess I get my pride out of that, huh?" Pansy asked. Harry looked into her eyes for the first time ever.

"This is what I'm sensing. You make fun of people because in real life you're hurting inside because your world seems to be falling apart. You can't keep your grades up, Draco is constantly cheating on you and you missed your parents."

"You seem to know more about me then I thought."

"I know a lot about you, you put yourself out there Parkinson."

"I didn't know I did." Silence once again filled the air as a slow song came on and couples started to get up and dance. Harry looked at her and bit the inside of his cheek.

"If you want to-"

"Let's go," Pansy got up and went to the middle of the floor.

**_Hearts break, hearts mend_**

**_Love still hurts_**

**_Visions clash, planes crash_**

**_Still there's talk of_**

**_Saving souls, still the cold_**

**_Is closing in on us_**

Harry followed her and stood in front of her. He slowly put his hands on her hips and Pansy put her arms around his neck.

"Forgive me if I step on your feet." Harry said smiling for the first time that day.

"I'm sure Draco has done worse." They seemed to be getting closer to each other by the second but Pansy felt comfortable and she felt happy.

Finally Pansy and Harry were close enough so that she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"Parkinson," She lifted her head and looked at him.

"Yeah, Potter."

"What's going to happen at school when we go back?"

"Whatever happens, happens."

_We part the veil on Archille's sun_

_Stray from the straight line on this short run_

_The more we take, the less we become_

_A fortune of one that means less for some_

"But right now, I like it right here dancing with you and having a conversation with God."

"Oh really, about what?"

"Dad, Mum, Draco…you."

_The worlds on fire and_

_It's more than I can handle_

_I dive into the water_

_I try to pull my ship_

_I try to bring more_

_More than I can handle_

_Bring it to the table_

_Bring what I am able_

"Why me?"

"You're the only one who has ever understood me sense my parents." Pansy's face moved closer to Harry's and he felt her warm minty breath on his lips. Pansy closed her eyes and put her lips upon his. He closed his own eyes, remembering how he thought that he would never kiss Pansy Parkinson.

_The worlds on fire and_

_It's more than I can handle_

_I dive into the water_

_I try to pull my ship_

_I try to bring more_

_More than I can handle_

_Bring it to the table_

_Bring what I am able_

The first week back at school seemed to be more different, more awkward then any other week at school.

Pansy stared at the snowy Quidditch Pitch and then breathed as she closed her eyes and prayed.

"Dear God, You have given me strength far more then I ever thought was possible. I truly thank You and I regret ever thinking that You were terrible."

"Praying again, Parkinson?"

"No, having a conversation, Potter." Harry sat next to her in the stands and they both stared as the snow fell. Silence seemed to fill the air again, but Pansy and Harry knew very well there was someone talking. Telling them that they were okay for being friends and setting aside their differences. They both knew that there would always be someone there for each other now.

**Author's Note**: It might have seemed a little rushed but I liked it. I thought bringing out the best in Pansy Parkinson with God and Harry at her side would be a good story because it shows a new light to her. Thanks for reading my last fic before the new year.


End file.
